¿Bailamos?
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Lovino Vargas con 19 años parece no tener interés alguno en la vida laboral, no estudia, no trabaja no nada... Y antes de que en verdad se vuelva un parasito algo parece llegar a su vida / Mal, muy mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace poquito tiempo y que apenas logre encontrar tiempo para escribirla. En mi mente siempre suenan mejor *llorar(?)*

Comencemos con esto.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, nunca lo será, solo lo uso para mis pensamientos perversos.

**Advertenci**a: OoC mucho uwu...pero es lindo D: (?) Ahm... algunas inconsistencias artisticas uwu perdón 

* * *

**¿Bailamos? **

**Capitulo 1**

Se encontraba ahí, justo en frente de aquella gran, antigua y prestigiosa escuela. Parecía que no podría contener sus emociones por más tiempo, claro que no; aún conservaba esas malditas ganas de volver donde su abuelo y decirle firmemente "Ni mierda viejo". Pero aquello era un gasto más a su de por si deplorable economía, cosa que ni el abuelo ni el nieto estaban dispuestos a pagar. Soltó un fuerte suspiro que hizo mover su gracioso mechón sobresaliente de su fleco.

Lovino Vargas, un tipo italiano de aproximadamente 19 años de edad, carecía de un empleo, responsabilidad o ganas de hacer algo con su vida. Cosa que parecía importarle un comino. En cambio, era el único que pensaba de esa manera.

Su vida había sido planificada y vuelta un desastre gracias a aquella soleada mañana de un día jueves. Lovino se decidió levantarse por primera vez de lo que iba en el mes a las 10 am, desplazándose hasta la cocina para cerciorarse de que aún quedaba algo del desayuno. Con la flojera que sus piernas podían apenas soportarlo regreso directo a las escaleras, con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la zurda y la diestra revoloteando su despeinado cabello castaño. Alcanzo a moverse unos centímetros cuando sintió una ráfaga muy cerca de su oreja, cortándole los mechones de cabello que estuvieran cerca. Volteo con terror para encontrarse con su adorable abuelo y su nueva arma, un arco deportivo.

–Yahoo~ ¡Romano!– saludo entusiasta el mayor, mientras le sonreía como si nada en esa casa hubiera pasado. El abuelo tenía una fuerte obsesión por llamarle a él y a su hermano por un tipo de gentilicio de la zona en la que habían nacido. Cosa que lo hacía aún más "adorable".

–Maldita sea viejo, si vas a practicar esas cosas sal de aquí, puedes romper algo o peor, lastimarme– con la mirada encendida en llamas, en sentido figurado, el italiano menor retaba al contrario.

–Perdón, pero quería preguntarte una cosa–Rómulo Vargas afino su potente voz antes de soltar la pregunta inesperada que Romano ya sabía de qué se trataba– ¿Conseguiste el empleo?

–Claro, ahora mismo estoy en el – contesto con característico sarcasmo, que solo hizo que su abuelo le mirara con una sonrisa mientras cargaba otra flecha, el menor bufó con todas sus ganas – todos me pidieron experiencia, incluso para ser mesero… los muy hijos de p*ta no quisieron contratarme para no enseñarme

–Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –parecía imposible que el abuelo pudiera tener aquella conversación como si las acciones de su nieto no le causaran algún tipo de conflicto, o tal vez se había acostumbrado.

–Con lo que ganas por honorarios podemos vivir muy bien los tres…– levanto los hombros y prosiguió su camino, encontrándose con otra flecha casi rozándole la nariz que lo regreso a un punto en el cual se encontraba con su abuelo estirando la cuerda del arco, apuntando a su cabeza – ¡Pero en qué diablos piensas!

–Bueeeno~ Lovino, tienes 19 años, no estudias, no trabajas y parece que no tienes ni la mínima pisca de interés por ello – en ese momento dejo de apuntarle, mientras el más bajo temblaba levemente en su lugar – y no me molestaría mantenerte si por lo menos ayudaras en la casa

El ceño de Romano se arrugo ante aquellas palabras, a veces podía comportarse como un niño consentido al cual no le cumplían todos sus caprichos. En cambio a Rómulo parecía no importarle si se enojaba con él.

–Podrías pagar sirvientas, maledizione! No pienso caer en tus trucos para hacerme elegir un camino de mi vida, es mía y la vivo como se me plazca.

–Sí, pero estas dentro de mi casa –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, comprimiéndolo un poco– Podrías volver a estudiar, algún arte… a Veneciano se le da muy bien la pintura…

–Y tú eras un magnifico tenor– giro los ojos sin enfocar al final a su interlocutor –Feliciano, la promesa en el arte, el próximo Da Vinci y Rómulo Vargas, reconocido por todos lados… sí, gracias por recordarme que no tengo los genes artísticos de tu familia. –soltaba sus comentarios con un tono despectivo, combinándolo con sarcasmo y algo de dolor y rencor. El mayor suspiro y despeino al chico – No me necesites, estaré en mi cuarto.

Esa plática no había disminuido absolutamente nada, incluso Lovino parecía cada día a un parasito. Lo que llevo al más viejo de esa casa a tomar medidas drásticas. Comenzó poniendo llave al refrigerador y los baños de la casa. Luego corto la electricidad, el teléfono e incluso quitó la puerta de la recamara de aquel chico enojón. Los primeros días Lovino conseguía comida y la llave del baño gracias a su hermano que no podía dejarlo así, pero cuando el más chico de los italianos regreso a la escuela, las ventajas eran de Rómulo.

Lovino pensó que podía darle batalla, que Rómulo soportaría la carga y culpa de que muriera de hambre, también si moría a causa de una enfermedad por no poder bañarse o en su defecto por bañarse en el jardín trasero con los rociadores, pero al abuelo parecía no importarle absolutamente.

Fue hasta que tuvo que utilizar dos veces su ropa cuando dio su brazo a torcer, entro directo a la habitación del patriarca de los Vargas, abriendo la puerta y encontrándoselo leyendo plácidamente.

–Tú, maldito viejo…

–Oh, Lovino… ¿No usaste esa ropa el jueves? – sabía bien que aquel chico era obsesivo en cuanto a su imagen; tenía que ser sincero y decir que se regocijaba internamente.

–No acepto tus condiciones por que quiera, ni mucho menos por que las necesite, lo hago porque estas viejo y seguramente te puedes morir en cualquier momento –con los brazos cruzados, Lovino Vargas aceptaba su derrota y el triunfo de su abuelo. Cosa a la que el mayor solo sonrió y le dio una carta de aceptación a la prestigiosa escuela de Arte en la que estudiaba su hermano menor.

–Logre matricularte en todas las clases, para ver en que podrías destacar– sonrió divertido sin querer acercársele.

–Sí, si lo que diga, ahora ¡ABRE EL MALDITO CUARTO DE LAVADO!

Así, a la semana se encontraba parado enfrente del instituto, con el aura más negativa que podía tener, un severo tic nervioso que parecía no querer parar y tres maletas de ropa limpia, lo último que le quedaba era aceptar su situación.

¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar que él, Lovino, no tenía la vena artística que su familia? Parecía que nadie aceptaba o asimilaba que su talento era hacer absolutamente nada… Cuando joven, su abuelo, había triunfado como tenor, consiguiendo fama, éxito, dinero y mujeres. Su hermano, con apenas 16 años, tenía un talento "diabólico" para la pintura, que ahora perfeccionaba. Se rumoraba, entre lo poco que se sabía, que su padre tenía cierto talento para la escritura. Pero siempre en cualquier familia, sin importar la riqueza, el trato o el status nacía la mencionada oveja negra… para la buena suerte de todos, esa había sido Romano.

Pero ya ni lamentarse era bueno, ¿Qué le quedaba? Estudiar cualquier cosa, decir que es un artista, hacer algo y ganar dinero… Si, la esencia de la vida laboral de Lovino podía deprimir a cualquiera a 500 metros de ahí.

Su primera clase había sido teatro, parecía que no era tan difícil como aparentaba… pero el simple hecho de tener que seguir las instrucciones de alguien más le había puesto los nervios de punta.

–Oh Romeo, ¿dónde estás que no te veo? – la compañera que le habían puesto al italiano decía aquella frase en el balcón de utilería que estaba en el escenario, mientras el castaño repasaba las líneas para intentar estar en el personaje – dije… Oh Romeo, ¿dónde estás que no te veo?

–Voltea la puta cara que estoy debajo de ti, maldita ciega de mierda– el profesor corto la escena antes de que el italiano pudiera subir al balcón y ponerse un poco agresivo.

–Lena, muy bien, debes practicar un poco, pero seguramente en algún tiempo serás la Julieta perfecta… Lovino… controla tus emociones, eres _Romeo _no un hooligan en un estadio de futbol. – Limpió sus lentes y suspiró – bien, Hamlet, ¡a escena!

Un tropiezo lo tenía cualquiera, pero para él, esto comenzaba a ser un nuevo record Güines, parecía que en cada una de las clases tenía un plan malévolo para arruinarla, en fotografía había dicho que tomar fotos era más un hobby que un verdadero trabajo, lo que le costó que lo mandaran a tomar fotos en diferentes ángulos a una margarita, para escultura fue el único que no logro moldear algo en plastilina y como si de un niño pequeño la hizo pegarse en el techo… Aun le quedaban dos más: Baile y Canto, se sentía aun resistir aquel tormento.

Entró sin muchas ganas a aquel salón donde se suponía aprendería a bailar, si existían los milagros. Era el último que faltaba por llegar, pues todos parecían un poco desesperados.

–Hola –le saludo alguien animoso desde el otro extremo del salón –Bienvenido, procura no llegar tarde la próxima vez

–No me digas que hacer con mi vida –mientras observaba a ese tipo, de piel morena, cabello castaño quebrado y ojos verdes, entendía porque las chicas se le quedaban mirando tanto cuando estaba de espaldas… ¡Vaya las cosas que uno se iba enterando de los humanos!

Coloco su mochila donde estaban la de los demás y se situó a un lado de alguien a quien no quería ponerle atención. Lo único que deseaba infinitamente era que esas dos horas de clase terminaran lo más pronto posible.

* * *

_No te gustó cierto... dimelo en reviews ayúdame a mejorar! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que alguien lea esto! (?) aquí con el segundo capitulo de esta historia random... debo decir que jamás he estado en una clase de arte ;3; por lo que muchas cosas pueden ser poco concisas y así, me disculpo de ante mano. Y también quiero agradecer por sus reviews, favs y follows! eso ayuda mucho a que siga escribiendo!

Si, espero y no me odie nadie(?)

Sin más, comencemos.

**Disclaimer: ** Hetalia no es mio, solo lo utilizo para mis pensamientos perversos

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC (muy posible) mal manejo del arte, perdonenme.

Enjoy please!

* * *

**¿Bailamos?**

**Capitulo 2 **

Podía haber sido amor a primera vista, pues todo de aquella persona le había llamado la atención, lo tersa que parecía su piel, su cabello quebrado, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa y el acento que tenía en sus palabras, así como debía reconocer que tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Y por primera vez quería agradecerle a su abuelo el hecho de mandarlo a una escuela de arte, sabiendo que él era lo contrario a un artista. Lovino deseaba oler su cabello, acariciarlo entre sus dedos, tomar su mano y…Y sus pensamientos fueron quebrados gracias al bastardo del profesor de baile que en ese momento les pedía atención.

El italiano había prestado todo su interés a la chica que tenía a lado, que después de una tediosa presentación y actividad de integración al grupo supo que se trataba de una belga de nombre Emma Van algo que no podía pronunciar, que le gustaba el chocolate, los gatos, los conejos y que tenía un hermano de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto al cual quería mucho. Y sobre todo que su sueño era convertirse en actriz teatral, pero que también la clase de baile, que según la explicación del sujeto de adelante trataba sobre aprender a bailar géneros como salsa, merengue, hip hop entre otros, le había parecido muy interesante.

De los demás era mejor no preguntarle, nadie era tan interesante como la linda rubia amante del chocolate, conejos y gatos y del hermano de 2 metros de alto. Aunque se vio obligado a grabarse el nombre del tipo que sería su profesor, Antonio y que el muy maldito se sintiera alagado de que lo recordara pues a simple vista le parecía un alguien a quien no debía de tratar mucho si no quisieras que algo se te pagara.

Y esta sería la única clase en la que verdaderamente pondría todo su esfuerzo y dedicación, pues era la única que compartía con Emma y debía impresionarla lo suficiente como para después poder pedirle una cita.

–Bien amigos, vamos a comenzar a aprender algo muy sencillo–nuevamente la voz del idiota del español que daba las instrucciones se hacía presente para boicotear sus pensamientos y planes de como conquistar a una chica–Algo que muchos de ustedes seguramente ya saben, y lo dominan…¡Tango! ¡Ahora todos hagan parejas!

¿En qué mundo el Tango era "algo sencillo"? Apenas lo conocía y Antonio comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia, a decir verdad, para Lovino aquel tipo no lo creía capaz de enseñar nada, debía de aceptar que dudaba bastante de que supiera bailar. Pero él no estaba en esa clase por el bastardo de cabello castaño más bien por la dulce chica que tenía a su lado y debía de apresurarse antes de que otro la invitara. Tomo aire y se volteó, encontrándola apunto de tocarle el hombro.

–Ah…Lovino ¿Cierto?, solo quería pedirte que fueras mi pareja de baile–de pronto el aludido tuvo unas ganas inmensas de gritar de felicidad, se pellizco un poco la mano notando que le dolía y que no era un sueño o algo parecido –Entonces ¿Qué dices?

"Por supuesto bella dama~ Sería un honor para mí tenerla como pareja" Pensó y lo único que logro hacer para externar su aceptación fue menear rápidamente su cabeza en señal de un sí. Emma sonrío y Lovino pensó que se veía hermosa.

–Ahora todos, permítanme presentarles el baile que hemos de ensayar para la próxima demostración en tres meses–con un aplauso logro hacer captar la atención de todos los que en la sala se encontraban, mientras pasaba una chica castaña, de ojos verdes y flor en el cabello. Lovino volteo a ver a Emma que se había sonrojado al ver a la linda chica entrar, tal vez por el vestido que llevaba. Que se sintiera atraído por las mujeres no hacía que el italiano las entendiera.

– ¡Gracias por ayudarme Eli!–dijo en voz alta el español mientras la abrazaba y la chica le sonreía–Ella es Elizabeta y es un año mayor que ustedes en esta academia, también se ofreció a mostrar el baile. Así que, comencemos.

–Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Antonio es gay –susurro la belga con cara de gato, mientras veía a la pareja empezar a bailar. Lovino no comentó nada, porque el simplemente no sabía cómo reconocer a un gay.

Por algún tipo de truco un reflector se posaba sobre el centro de la pista, donde la luz se había bajado por completo y ahora solo entraba el español a escena, mientras se movía de un lado a otro como si bailara únicamente con su sombra. La tonada de la canción era lenta, baja y triste, cuando de pronto Elizabeta entraba, le abrazaba por la espalda, era ahí donde el baile comenzaba. Los fuertes brazos de Antonio abrazaban a la castaña y se acercaban como si de un beso se tratará, para poder caminar tres pasos hacia atrás y "arrastrar" con él a la chica. Luego de ello los dos se "derretían" en su "amor" profeso en el baile.

Ambos se acoplaban al ritmo, con ese drama de un par de amantes que al parecer jamás se podrían volver a ver, siendo esa la despedida y el ultimo baile que tendrían. Los ojos color olivo de Lovino se perdían en los movimientos de ambos, que eran suaves, firmes y pasionales, haciéndole abrir un poco la boca ante el profesionalismo de los dos chicos. La presentación no dudo mucho y el salón se llenó de aplausos. No quería aceptarlo pero tal vez el español si sabía bailar.

–Para la primera presentación del año una pareja de ustedes interpretara el baile que acabáis de ver. Se seleccionara por medio de concurso, donde sus compañeros de grados superiores les valoraran y elegirán a los dignos representantes, por lo que ¡Animo!

Después de eso Antonio se despidió de Eli y esta salió contenta del salón, siendo abordada por Emma que había corrido a su encuentro, emocionada tal vez, pensó el italiano, por los zapatos que llevaba puestos. El hispano continuo con su clase, explicando a cada uno de los alumnos, en sus roles, los pasos y tiempos que debían respetar, así como motivándolos a perder el miedo de estar tan cerca de un apenas conocido, argumentando que un verdadero artista no debe afectarle emocionalmente su trabajo. Algo así como "si te enamoras, pierdes"

Pero a pesar de todo, la clase no era la excepción para la mala suerte del italiano, parecía que todos los dioses griegos, aztecas y romanos se divertían con verlo sufrir, como si cada uno hiciera una apuesta para verlo hacer el ridículo o algo parecido. Eso, o que tener tan cerca la chica que te gusta le hacía perder el equilibrio, soltarla cuando no era, atrasarse, incluso resbalarse y azotar contra el piso de madera. Emma se mostraba comprensiva, aunque la pisara, la sacara de la pista, se tropezara con la falda de danza que el español les había obligado a poner a las chicas para que se acostumbraran a los vestidos largos, cayera, se resbalara, se doblara un tobillo o simplemente le ganaba la gravedad en el trasero y se fuera de sentón, por supuesto que no pudo evitar reír ante los accidentes del pobre italiano que tenía como pareja de baile. Antonio lo miraba desde las sombras, también riendo de los accidentes cómicos que le pasaban a Lovino, mientras se hacia el desentendido.

– ¡Excelente trabajo el de hoy!–dijo con voz animada el español cuando la eterna hora de clase término –Nos vemos la siguiente clase y practiquen frente al espejo

Lovino suspiró de alegría al sentir que por fin había terminado su martirio, se levantó por enésima vez del suelo y vio cómo la belga se despedía de él desde la puerta antes de salir corriendo al parecer acompañada de alguien, era de los últimos que se quedaban en el salón, sin contar que las únicas personas que ahí estaban era un grupo de chicas que rodeaban al español, el susodicho y él. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió de donde estaba su mochila hacía la puerta, saliendo del lugar sin preocuparse por absolutamente, mientras reflexionaba que de bailarín tenía lo que un gato de perro.

– ¿Me permiten un momento señoritas? –Antonio se abrió paso de entre las mujeres que lo rodeaban para alcanzar al italiano en el pasillo, directo a su siguiente clase: Canto… o algo así. – ¡Oye! ¿Lovino? –el aludido se volteó, una botella de agua estaba sobre sus labios y al observar quien le dirigía la palabra, optó por matarlo con la mirada, dar media vuelta y caminar lo más rápido que sus adoloridas piernas le permitían. El español no tardó mucho en alcanzarle y tomarlo del hombro. – ¡Espera un momento, por favor!

–Tengo otra maldita clase que atender–dijo sin voltear, había algo de aquel tipo que simplemente al italiano no le agradaba, siempre sonriendo y despreocupado de la vida que lograba hacerlo sentir el doble de miserable de lo que muchas veces el chico Vargas se sentía.

–Dale, que solo serán unos momentos, prometo no quitarte mucho de tu tiempo ¿Por cierto a que clase vas?

–Algo referente a la música… ¿Importa tanto?

–Sí, un poco…pero bueno no te quito más tiempo y… al grano– con esa sonrisa que jamás parecía irse comento el español –me di cuenta que tú no tienes antecedentes de ejercicio o algo parecido ¿verdad?

–Si vienes a decirme que soy una mierda en estas cosas no te preocupes, lo sé

–No, jamás diría algo así de alguien que quiso demostrar que lo podía hacer – ¿Era tonto, verdad? Eso o bastante buena gente que rayaba en la estupidez porque era lo suficientemente obvio que teniendo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo uno hiciera su mayor esfuerzo.

–Si eso era todo, me largo– volvió a despedirse el italiano, lo último que en verdad deseaba era que le repitieran que era un asco como artista.

–¡Un momento! no me has dejado proseguir–antes de que el menor se volviera a querer ir inicio su discurso– lo digo porque la mayoría de los alumnos vienen aquí porque han encontrado su vocación desde las primeras veces que tuvieron danza o que tienen condición física para soportar una clase de baile...

Genial, el español le estaba recordando que a él lo habían obligado a ingresar a esa escuela, como si necesitara un poco menos de apoyo. Los labios de Lovino se hicieron una sola línea debido al rencor que se le estaba acumulando.

–Y la verdad es que no puedo dejar a alguien que necesite empezar desde cero– el otro chico se despeinaba algo ¿nervioso?– nunca había pasado pero es mejor hacer lo correcto en vez de dejarte morir en el ruedo

–¿A qué mierda te refieres maledizione?–lo estaba confundiendo más de lo que ya estaba

–¡Clases particulares!– exclamo Antonio sin esperar más tiempo

–¿Clases particulares?

–En realidad no se acostumbra hacer esto, el perfil de ingreso exige que los alumnos tengan los conocimientos básicos del área que estudiaran...ya sabes, alguna practica antes o algo así. Pero como dije, no puedo dejarte morir en el ruedo, no cuando es posible coordinar tus dos pies izquierdos –dijo con una sonrisa. Lovino no tenía por qué aceptar, ni siquiera le interesaba en verdad aquella clase– y tal vez Emma note tu esfuerzo y se enamore. –Bien, el moreno había logrado hacerlo aceptar– entonces te espero a partir de hoy, a las 4 todos los días en el salón, lleva agua y un suéter

Con ello el español se dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar de origen, por así llamarlo. Lovino llego tarde a la clase del profesor más estirado y mal humorado de la academia. Un prodigio austriaco en tema de música, impartía tanto clase de canto como de música instrumental, tenía otro nombre aquella clase, pero Lovino no lo memorizo.

Solo se podía decir que aquella clase para el italiano había sido la más suertuda, debido a que no tenía que moverse, no tropezaría, no necesitaba las manos así que no estropearía nada y al tener la boca ocupada vocalizando no diría algo para hacerse quedar en mal. Incluso parecía que los genes de su abuelo por fin se hacían presentes, pues su voz aunque parecía mas para música pop había sido una en la que el profesor Edelstein se vio interesado. Al final de cuentas su día no era tan mierda como el creía.

O eso creía, pues aún le faltaba su clase particular...

* * *

_Y dime, ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí? ¡Dejame un review! ¿qué te cuesta? n.n~ _


End file.
